¿Y ahora qué?
by eriha
Summary: Un corto POV de uno de los supervivientes de la batalla contra Hades


**Antes de leer: **Este fic lo escribí hace tiempo, como un post-Hades. Pero como hace tiempo y aún no se había animado Hades (bueno, iban por el Chapter Sanctuary...) y mucho menos estaba hecho el Tenkai Hen... así que para mi ni los santos dorados están en la roca esa -no recuerdo bien, tengo que ver de nuevo el Tenkai...- ni Seiya está vivo.

Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha y Toei Animation.

Ahora sí, espero que os guste.

**¿Y ahora qué? **

¿Y ahora qué? Esa pregunta no deja de aparecer en mi mente. ¿Y ahora qué pasará con la orden? ¿Qué pasará ahora que todo ha terminado?

No puedo evitar echar la vista atrás ante todo lo que ha sucedido... ¿y todo esto ha pasado en menos de un año? Después de tanto entrenar para obtener una armadura... ¿en menos de un año se acabó?

Puedo ver a mis compañeros... los que quedan. Me pregunto en qué estarán pensando. Seguramente pensarán lo mismo que yo. Como seguramente también pensarán en los caballeros de oro, los cuales murieron para abrir el muro de los lamentos. No se me irá nunca de la cabeza cuando Shaka y el Maestro(1) nos obligaron a Seiya y a mi a salir del lugar para que no sufriéramos daño alguno. Estoy seguro de que tanto Shiryu como Hyoga hubieran deseado estar allí, aunque solo fuera para poder despedir de forma decente a sus maestros... como yo no pude hacer con el mío.

Es increíble la de cosas que nos han pasado durante este año. Los Caballeros de plata, de oro, la batalla contra Poseidón y ahora contra Hades... y todo, ¿para qué? Para la protección de una diosa y del mundo entero. Protección que no nos ha durado más de un año. ¿Y ahora qué? La verdad es que no lo sé.

A lo lejos se ve a nuestros otros hermanos. ¡Cómo me gustaría que ellos supiesen que son hermanos nuestros! Dudo si saben siquiera que nosotros cinco lo somos y lo tenemos bien reconocido y aceptado. Seguramente esos cinco chicos morirán sin saber que están esperando a cinco hermanos... bueno, hermanastros... mejor dicho, cuatro hermanastros. Desde aquí puedo ver sus caras sorprendidas, no se esperaban que regresáramos... con el cuerpo muerto de Seiya. Estoy seguro que, como todos nosotros, esperaban a cualquiera de nosotros muerto, excepto Seiya.

Con ellos están también Marin y Shaina. La segunda reconoció estar enamorada de Seiya. Ahora que no lleva máscara, seguramente rota mientras protegía a Seika, puedo ver como se le resbalan lágrimas al ver a Seiya muerto. Y Marin, con esa máscara, es imposible saber qué estará pensando, aunque no es muy difícil de deducir. Seguramente estará como todos y afectada también por la muerte de Seiya. No hay que olvidar que Marin fue su maestra. En ese caso se cambian las tornas. Todos estamos aquí, habiendo perdido a nuestros maestros; pero Marin sigue aquí, habiendo perdido a su único, y de seguro mejor, pupilo.

Con ellas también está Kiki. ¿Quién le dará ahora la noticia de la muerte de Mu? Tal vez Kiki ya se imaginó lo que podía suceder, pero seguramente mantuvo la esperanza. ¿Quién le dirá ahora que se ha quedado sin maestro, sin tutor... sin la única persona que tenía en este mundo? Espero no ser yo; si soy yo quien se ocupa me temo que acabaré llorando a lágrima viva. De hecho, ya estoy llorando, aunque no son lágrimas fuertes, son como las de los demás. Los únicos que no lloran son mi hermano Ikki y Hyoga. Uno siempre tan serio, rara vez mostrando sus sentimientos... el otro más de lo mismo, pero a mayor escala... se nota quién le entrenó.

Con ellos también hay una muchacha. Debe de ser Seika. Su peinado se parece al de Marin. Debo reconocer que hasta yo creí alguna vez que ambas eran una sola persona. Seika parece más triste que los demás. Y no me extraña; tantos años de búsqueda para que, una vez producido el reencuentro, no sea realmente posible porque uno de los dos está muerto. ¡Con la de deseos que Seiya tenía de encontrar a Seika! Estoy seguro que, aunque no podamos verle, él está entre nosotros y está contento porque puede ver a su hermana... aunque ella no vea más que un cadáver.

Viendo a Seika y conociendo el parentesco que la une a Seiya... bueno, unía... me pregunto si ella sería también hermana nuestra, o solo de Seiya. ¿Sería hermana o hermanastra de Seiya? Supongo que pese a que se criaron juntos deben ser hermanastros porque sino también hubieran traído a Seika a la Fundación. Y de ser así seguro que Seiya no hubiera tenido tanto valor al principio para obtener la armadura de Pegaso.

Al menos entre tanta tristeza que rodea el lugar queda algo bello: la luz del sol. Por lo menos evitamos el Gran Eclipse que Hades pretendía provocar para sumir el mundo en la oscuridad. Me alegro por eso; entre tantas cosas tristes algo bueno ha quedado. Al menos la vida sigue para todo el mundo, ignorando que el eclipse no era un eclipse normal y corriente.

"¿Y ahora qué?", me vuelvo a preguntar. Me imagino que ahora cada uno hará su vida. ¿Y qué vida haré yo ahora, después de tanto sacrificio? Es cierto que nunca me ha gustado pelear, y que estoy muy contento de que por fin no tenga que volver a usar estas cadenas, sin embargo ahora ya no sé qué haré. Aunque no me gustase pelear era lo único que podía hacer. ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Me pongo a estudiar y tengo la vida normal que nunca tuve? ¡Menuda tontería! Apenas hablo dos idiomas –japonés y griego- y sé hacer algunos cálculos fáciles; no me serviría de mucho ir ahora a la escuela. Y eso que yo lo tendría más fácil, no como Hyoga y Shiryu, que tienen un año más que yo, o Ikki, que tiene dos más que yo.

Entre nosotros tampoco está Saori-san. Ella se marchó finalmente al Olimpo, se divinizó. Y nunca más volveremos a verla. Me siento triste por eso. Ya estaba claro que eso pasaría, pero con Saori-san teníamos un lazo más fuerte que el de un caballero cualquiera a nuestra diosa. Seguro que también nos estará viendo... a la espera de volverse a reencarnar, si es que se vuelve a reencarnar.

Saori-san estaba también muy dolida mientras estaba entre nosotros. De todos es sabido que tenía mayor predilección por Seiya. Pero yo me pregunto: ¿era solo un capricho o estaba enamorada de él? De cualquier modo podría hacerme la misma pregunta, pero sobre Seiya. Como todos protegía a Atenea como caballero que era, sin embargo cuando se trataba de Saori-san Seiya parecía otro, no siempre, pero la mayoría de las veces si. Cuando nos reencontramos los cuatro en la estatua de Atenea(2), después de que ésta se hubiera suicidado Seiya parecía muy dolido. No sólo la frustración de no poder hacer nada, sino que sus ojos reflejaban el dolor por perder a Saori. Y esa misma mirada de dolor mostraba ella antes, antes de que nos dejase.

Finalmente ha sido Shiryu quien ha dado la triste noticia a Kiki. Como me esperé se ha echado a llorar. Tan alegre que es siempre, tan triste se le ve ahora. Yo también lloro, no puedo evitarlo, yo soy así y nadie me podrá cambiar.

Una mano se ha posado en mi hombro. "Ya no merece la pena llorar. Por mucho que se llore nadie nos devolverá a Seiya... ni a los caballeros dorados", me ha dicho. "Hyoga...", murmuro. Seguro que está haciendo el esfuerzo de no llorar. Siempre ha sido tan serio, tan frío, pero a la vez tan sensible hacia sus seres queridos... estoy convencido de que está roto por dentro. ¿Qué más seres queridos le quedan? Solamente unos hermanastros.

Pero como todos, lo superará. Seguramente hará vida normal, algún día se casará, tendrá hijos, luego nietos, y finalmente se morirá, como nos pasará a todos nosotros.

¿Y qué funerales podemos hacer? Es difícil hacerlos sin cuerpos, supongo que por eso el único que se hará en condiciones es el de Seiya. Ikki no quiere estar presente, por eso ya se ha ido. Me pregunto si algún día volveré a verle. Ahora que todo ha terminado, Ikki no tiene ya ninguna necesidad de aparecerse por aquí, y por ende, de que nos volvamos a ver.

Ahora que está todo hecho resulta muy raro leer en el cementerio la lápida "Seiya. Bronze Saint. Pegasus." Y después, ¿qué? Sigo sin saber qué hacer.

Shiryu se va, regresa a China. Me imagino que irá a reencontrarse con esa amiga suya... ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Shunrei? Si eso es, Shunrei; ahora irá a reencontrarse con ella, a que vea que él está vivo, pero que el Maestro no lo está. A contarle la juventud renovada del Maestro y a decirle que no pudo estar presente cuando murió.

Creo que ambos sienten algo el uno por el otro más allá de la amistad. Espero que sean felices.

¿Y Hyoga? Él también quiere irse. No dice a dónde, aunque no hace falta que lo diga. Estoy seguro de que se marcha de nuevo a su país, concretamente hasta Siberia, donde se sienta a gusto. ¿Le veré alguna vez? Exceptuando mi hermano Ikki, Hyoga era con el que mejor me llevaba; me sabría muy mal no volver a verle jamás.

"Do civandja", me ha dicho. Pese a que no conozco su idioma materno por lo menos conozco algunas palabras. Y "do civandja" es una de ellas. Es tanto "adiós" como "hasta luego". Me pregunto si esto significará la despedida para siempre, o hasta la próxima. "Sayônara", le he contestado. Ha girado su rostro levemente y ha sonreído, como pocas veces hace. He entendido el sentido de su despedida. Ha entendido el sentido de la mía.

"Hasta la próxima, hermano Shun", le he oído murmurar.

Nos volveremos a ver algún día. Ya no será para pelear, pero volveremos a vernos. La noche cae y las estrellas están especialmente brillantes hoy.

"Seiya... ¿tú estarás también entre nosotros, ¿verdad? Aunque no podamos verte estoy seguro de que estarás con nosotros el día en que nos reunamos otra vez", le digo a cierta constelación. Las estrellas de esa constelación, Pegaso, brillan con más intensidad que nunca. Es curioso que Pegaso la veo perfectamente, mientras que Dragón, Andrómeda, Cisne y Fénix no. ¿Será cosa de Seiya? Es gracioso pensar en eso, lo cierto es que casi me da la sensación de ver su rostro alegre entre esas estrellas, y de oír su voz siempre optimista.

Y ahora que me marcho de aquí yo también, sin idea de qué me deparará ahora la vida, siento a alguien que me toca el hombro. Al girarme no hay nadie, pero he podido ver por un instante alguien que se esfumaba, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Era Seiya, estoy seguro.

Adiós, Seiya. A ti también te veré algún día.

FIN

**N.A:** ¿Os ha gustado? ¡Espero que sí! Cuando lo reencontré en un foro en el que hace mucho tiempo estaba me gustó mucho, no lo recordaba y al leerlo me encantó. ¡Espero que a vosotros también!

(1) En el manga, pese a que Dohko solo sea el maestro de Shiryu, le llaman Maestro

(2) En el manga (si, otra vez, ¿y qué?) no están juntos. Hyoga y Shun sí, pero Shiryu va por delante. Seiya aparece después, tras despertarse en Star Hill y sentir la muerte de Atenea

Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
